Electronic devices such as a mobile device (for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a tablet personal computer (PC)), a wearable device, and the like display an image through a touch screen and acquire a touch input, a pen input, a gesture input, and the like from a user. Further, the electronic device displays an output corresponding to the touch input, the pen input, the gesture input, or the like through a display. The electronic device may make different displays on the display of the electronic device according to a pressure of an input, even though the inputs correspond to the same command. For example, the electronic device may display the output with a different thickness or depth of the output in consideration of the pressure of the pen input. Further, the electronic device may provide a three-dimensional effect to the user by displaying a three-dimensional image as well as a two-dimensional image. Accordingly, the user may realistically recognize images displayed on the display of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.